Jinx and Kid Flash
by Notperfectbut
Summary: What happened after Jinx helped Kid Flash to escape from Madame Rouge? Well, she left the Hive Five. Where did she live? At Kid Flash's. Read about what happened after she left Hive Five!
1. Leaving Hive Five

This is the first story I write here at , so it might not be_ that_ good.

It is about Jinx and Kid Flash, just after Jinx helped Kid Flash escape from Madame Rouge. Before the episode Titans Together.

Jinx and Kid Flash might get a little out of character, but hope you like it and please comment. But if you have something negative, **hold it to yourself**!

* * *

It was dark, it was cold and I didn't have a place to be. The cold wind was blowing, making me even colder.

What shall I do? I couldn't go back to the H-Tower where I used to belong, and I had no other places to be. Where shall I go then? Where will I live?

I was walking into a little park with some old-fashioned lampposts with calm, orange lights, lighting up the park.

I don't belong to anywhere now. I've got nothing. Not a thing. What shall I do next? Just sleep out here and...what? Continue being a villain, steal people's things, rob banks? Why did I _leave_ the Hive Five then?

There was a bench a bit further beside the path. I went to the bench and sat down. I was freezing. Maybe I shouldn't have left Hive Five? Maybe I should have stayed. At least I had my own room in the tower. I had my _own_ room, my _own_ bed, my _own_ place that no one dared to enter. **Good! Fantastic! Awesome!** I have no place to live anymore. No where to go...

Another cold breeze.

I stood up and started walking again. Following the path. Not knowing where to go.

Where shall I go now? Why did I listen to that idiotic ginger at all? If it wasn't because of him, I wouldn't have been here. If it wasn't because he said "You can do better." I would not have been here without a place to go. That idiot!

I got really angry, but another thing hit me. Why did I do all this because that "fastest boy ever" said that I could do better? How come?

Suddenly, I felt something. Like someone was behind me. I turned around, and there was Kid Flash leaning against a tree. I could feel the anger.

"Hi!" Did he always have that smile on his face?

"Get lost!"

"No, why? I heard that you left Hive Five?"How did he know?!

"Yes, so?"

"Do you have any place to go?"He wasn't going to help me, was he?

"No..."

"Then I know where you can stay!"

Before I could answer him (I was going to say NO), he carried me and started speeding. My arms and legs where dangling. I looked around, everything was just a blur. I couldn't see where we were heading, every time I tried to look, I saw a blur of a building or other things, but then it was gone before I had time to look where we were and another blur came. How could he possibly know where he was running like this?

A thought hit me, what if I just fell from his hands right now, while he was running? As quick as a could, I raised my hands and held him as tight as I could. He looked down and laughed at me.

Where were we going?

* * *

So that was the story. I didn't end it because I thought I could write more later if somebody likes the story. So please comment so I know someone is reading this story! Then I'll write more!


	2. K for Kid Flash

Thank you, all people that reviewed. Therefore I am continue writing so you can read more! :-) hope you like the story and continue reading!

* * *

Chapter 2

K for Kid Flash

I felt he slowed down. He eventually stopped.

We stood in front of a short path leading to an apartment. Was this where he lived? I looked at it, there were five floors and it actually looked quiet nice. There were some other apartments beside it, they looked the same. Like copies of each others.

There was a big bold letter painted on the apartment door, K. What did that stand for? Kid Flash?

"You can live here at mine for a while." I didn't really want to, but what should I do then? Sleep on the street? No thanks. It was him that made me leave Hive Five.

He held my wrist and led me to the door. I twisted my hand away from his. He just laughed.

"Where are we?" I didnt even know that I asked that, it just automatically came out of my mouth.

"Groove Drive 6, apartment K," he said. Still smiling.

I actually studied that smile he always had on his face. It showed confidence, it showed trust, it showed happiness and it actually made me feel a bit brightened up!

Kid Flash opened the door with the big K on it and we walked in. There was an elevator at the end of the hallway and some stairs at the right. He hitted the bottom for the elevator. And soon the elevator came and we went in.

"I am living on fourth floor."

"I am just staying till I get a job and find a apartment to rent," I said, just to say that. I just wanted him to know.

If it wasn't because of him, I wouldn't have no place to live. As soon as I get a job I would rent a apartment as quick as possible and just...leave!

"You can stay even if you get a job," He said grinning. Please stop that grin!

I felt my anger. My eyes glowed. My hands were ready, my fingers aswell. They were ready to hex him!

The elevator opened.

Soo, that was it! A short chapter, but hope you like it! And please comment if you do like it, cause then I will in shorter time write another chapter!


	3. Grinning

Thanks for the votes and comments! 3

A man came in. I was so surprised, I was just to hex that idiot, but instead, I hexed the man that made me jump. He scared me. The way he suddenly came into the elevator.

The poor man fell to the ground and got a bad nose bleed, but lucky that he didn't see it was me that hexed him. He maybe thought it was just bad luck, well, basically it was, but it was on purpose.

Idiot grinned at me with THAT big smile. OMG! I hated that smile. Couldn't he wipe that off? It made me irritated! He was on my nerves. But I couldn't do anything. I didn't want anyone to know who I am and if I cursed that idiot the man in the elevator would know at once. He would probably report that to the police. Then I would be in the prison. Then... Maybe..? Maybe they would save me... Or maybe he would...

I got out of the thought and looked into the idiot still grinning. Stop that! I almost shouted it, but I didn't. I held it in myself, feeling it burn in my stomach. I gave him THAT GLARE, as if I burned holes in his head.

His smile grew bigger.

Idiot.

Sorry that this chapter was short, I promise to update if someone comment or vote! It has been a long time, so I just want to make sure someone still reads this! :)


	4. Chapter 4- Jinxie

**First of all, thank ALL THE PEOPLE THAT COMMENTED/VOTED ON THE LAST CHAPTER! 3**

**I know I haven't been uploading for aaages, and then suddenly I decided to continue writing, but wasn't really sure if anyone kept on reading it. Thought u people may have forgotten it... :9 **

**So REALLY thank you! Those who showed me that you still love the story 3**

**There4, upd8!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Jinxie

We were just staring at the elevator. Then suddenly Kid Flash began to talk:  
"So, what job do you want to get, Jinxie?"  
I gave him a glare.

"What is it, Jinxie? "

"Do not call me Jinxie," I hissed

"Well, I think Jinxie is sweet."

"Don't you dare call me Jinxie again."

"Why, Jinxie?"

"Do not call me that..."

"Jinxie..."

"Stop calling me Jinxie, idiot. My name is Jinx."

"What if I do?...Jinxie"

"Then I'll rip your head off!" I shouted the last part.

The man in the elevator turned around and looked at me in shock. I must have looked really angry, cause he looked like he was scared.

The elevator doors opened and Kid Flash stepped out. I followed. Thank God. One more minute in that elevator and that man will absolutely find out who I am.

We stood in front of a white door. He found the keys in his pocket and opened the door. OMG. The first thought that hit me when I saw his apartment was:  
SO MESSY!

There were clothes, popcorn, cans, books, magazines and lots of different stuff on the floor. They flooded the living room. All over the tables, all over the floor. Even on the chairs. He was really not that tidy kind of guy.

I hated mess. At my home, I tidied my room at least three times a week. I used to open the windows, wash all the dishes, sweep the room, wipe the windows and mirrors, then redo my books in alphabetical order on the bookshelf.

I just couldn't stand mess. And this was even worse.

* * *

**I've already written the next chapter, so just comment and vote 4 it, and u'll see it in less than a week! ..Maybe. :9**


	5. Chapter 5- FAVORITE

Thanx 4 the comments onAlastair chapter, therefore, here's the new one! New chapter, new upd8!

Sorry 4 spell mistakes, but sometimes my iPad autocorrect, which is WAY TOO ANNOYING!

Anywayz, I found out that chapter 2 and 3 weren't really logical... So I edited chapter 2 into what I had thought: Jinx got angry at Kid Flash in the elevator and then the door opened and a man walked in ;)

Enjoy and remember to vote and comment!

* * *

Chapter 5

FAVORITE

"Kid Flash! You idiot!"

"What?"

"Why the hell didn't you drie the coke you spilled?"

"Well, I didn't really feel like it."

"Kid Flash!"

"What is it?"

"I've got it all over my FAVORITE t-shirt!"

"Don't be so mad."

"It was my FAVORITE!"

"Sorry, I'll buy you a new one."

"You can't."

"Why?"

"I got it all the way from Paris."

"Oh, it's okay you know. Quick as flash."

"No, you can't buy me a new one because I bought it three years ago! It was special!"

"Well, then I can't do anything."

"You owe me a t-shirt."

"Never mind."

"..."

"Please, I'll get you a new one, okay?"

"..."

"Okay! I owe you. I'll do anything!"

"Really?"

"No."

"You just said you could."

"But I didn't mean it."

"Ahhh!"

* * *

Thats all! Remember to FVC (Fan, Vote and Comment) ;) and the chapter will be upd8ted quicker!


	6. Chapter 6- A mess

Chapter 6

A mess

- Jinx' POV -

I was trying to tidy up the apartment, it was a nightmare! No way I could just live here with all Kid Flash' clothes strewn all over the floor, different bottles and cans of coke, and lots of magazines and books all over the tables and chairs and basically everywhere.

I woke up early in the morning (sometimes I felt like a morning bird, but mostly not), just because of all the mess. For the mess' sake, I actually got up! My eyes blunk twice, 06:17. I sqeezed my eyes shut in hope to get some more sleep. My eyes couldn't keep shut, they hated and remembered the look of the room. So at the end, after a horrible fight against myself, I got up.

At the moment, I was sleeping in Kid Flash' room, and he was sleeping in the living room, on the couch, that caused more mess down there. I preferred to stay upstairs, where there was one bedroom and a bathroom. Enough for me.

After pulling on my clothes, I brushed my hair and tried to set it up as I watched the reflection of myself in the mirror. I couldn't set my hair up because I forgot my hairspray. After some time trying and really struggling, I gave up. I rolled my eyes, my hair was hopeless without the hairspray.

After all the struggle, I vacuumed upstairs, and then went downstairs. There Kid Flash lay, on the couch, with no top and nothing covering his chest. GOD! I couldn't get my eyes off him, they were...glued to him. I ended up standing on the stairs staring at him.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped at least five feets up in the air at the sound of him. Was he... Awake?!

After a while I finally got over the shock and my normal personality came back.

"Nothing." I gave him a glare.

"Hm... Really? I think you've stood there like ten minutes watching... Me!" As he said the last part, a wicked grin was formed on his face.

"Not really," I said lightly, as if I didn't.

"Then what were you staring at?"

Damn. Think... Haha, that won't work on me, cause:

"I was just scanning over ALL THE MESS."

"As if."

For goodness sake I decided not to be angry, so instead, I just ignored his comment and carried on.

I left the vacuum on a very precious, little spot on the floor that was clean, and then turned around to tidy up all the clothes, coke cans, magazines etc. I threw all the items I could, including the magazines and the rest, well, I threw them into the corner of the room. Kid Flash WILL have to organize them later.

I went back to the vacuum, plugged it in and turned it on. A groan was made from Kid Flash. A smile played around my lips. Haha, so he wasn't a morning bird, was he?

A evil thought shot me in the head, and I couldn't stop my lips forming into an evil smile. He was sooo going to...

Before Kid Flash could react, I got a bucket of water and poured it all over Kid Flash. He reacted by jumping up onto his feet looking very puzzled. I let out a chuckle. But then, it all turned wrong. When I was finished with chucking, I did the biggest mistake by looking at him, getting a glance of him shirtless. I stood there gazing at him.

In return for the bucket of water, he slowly walked over to me. Every step he took radiated through my body, telling me to move, but there I was standing, eyes pinned to his chest.

'Just great Jinx, get your eyes off him!' 'I-i-I can't.' 'I wanna look~' WHAT WAS THAT?! Okay, REALLY? I mentally hit myself for the last part.

Kid Flash was now right in front of me, merely an inch away.

He leaned closer, and closer, and closer. A sudden burst through my body wanted this. A sudden feeling told me to push myself forward and just wrap my arms around him...

Starting some action here~

Comment! Fan! Vote!

~NPB


	7. Chapter 7- What if?

Hey!

Thanks for reviews!

Thought I would update sooner, but couldn't. Exams and all going on X_x I'm dead.

Therefore I am writing now, it's like midnight? But who cares?

Okay, that was like a week ago, it's afternoon now and exams are over!

Everything for Flinx!

* * *

Chapter 7 - What if...?

-Jinx POV-

It all went quick as flash.

I just closed my eyes and gave in. A quick moment he was touching my lips, barely. But that little moment was expanded into years in what felt like heaven. The warmth of his breath, his soft lips. Everything was gone, the time, the things around us, the room. I was in another dimension where I could be for the rest of my life, because it was heaven.

DDDDIIING!

My eyes fluttered open, to see that I was standing there against the wall. Kid Flash was scanning through something, maybe a text message, on his phone.

Some part of me hated this. 'WWWWHHHYY?' She whined. She imagined hundreds of ways it could have ended if the text message hadn't stricken in and sliced the moment.

'It's alright. You don't need it...JINX! You are a jinx, good was never an option. You are a villain. Yes, an evil villain. Good was never an option. Villain...'

The other part of me chanted this repeatedly.

As Kid Flash finished texting, he flashed over to me. No, he didn't walk. A sudden second, and he was in front of me. He placed his hands on either side of my head and leaned forward, which made me snap back to reality from my inner fight with myself.

He looked at me with teasing eyes, sparkling blue eyes like the seawater on a hot summer day, with rays of the sun.

"You like it, don't you?"he whispered in my ear.

Yes...NO! What?! I mentalt slapped myself for that!

I tried to speak, but couldn't. I tried even harder... At the end, I finally opened my mouth and spoke:

"N-n-nno!"

He grinned widely from ear to ear. His blonde hair so beautiful...

I again mentally slapped myself for the last part! What was I thinking?!

"Yes you do..." He said in a kind of teasing voice, low and really sexy-NO! Stupid I meant!

"N-no!" I stuttered out again.

"I can see that you do..."

Suddenly, I was freed from his spell. I rolled my eyes, then smirked a little.

"No I am not!" I said, and then lifted my knee up. As planned, he fell to the floor.

I smiled, and then giggled, then laughed hysterical. I was laughing so that my stomach hurt, and I had to clench it with my hands. At the end, I was on the floor. Really a 'rolling on the floor laughing my head of' scene. I didn't know why, but I just laughed, till I bumped into him on the floor.

Suddenly I was dragged closer to him, he had his hands around my waist. He pulled me till I could feel my back against his chest. This stopped my laugher, and instead, I got tensed.

"Kid Flash, what are you doi-"

But before I was finished with the sentence, he moved his hand underneath my shirt. I turned my head around, meeting the big UNKNOWN Cheshire smile of his and his electric blue eyes.

"Payback..." He whispered as his hand travelled further up.

"Kid Flash!"

"What?" He asked slyly.

"Get your hand out of my shirt!"

"You need a magic word."

I glared at him.

"C'mon Jinx, just a magic word." He said as his hand sliced even further.

I continued to glare at him until he almost got up to my bra. The realization suddenly hit me!

"PLEASE!" I shouted out.

He smirked a little, I knew even though I wasn't facing him, and then I could feel his hand stop in its track, and then move slowly downwards, out of my shirt.

Then sudden anger boiled inside me. Then the finally realization hit me.

Therefore; I cursed him.

* * *

Okay, I really don't know where this is heading, but read! Love! Enjoy!

Don't forget to... Fan, vote, comment!

~NPB


	8. Chapter 8 - Great!

Chapter 8

Great!

Jinx was waking up, finding herself in Kid Flashs' apartment for another day. This irritated her, the fact that she lived with Kid Flash and that she haven't got a job yet. She hated the feeling of having to depend on someone.

She stood up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and all. Again she found out that her hair wouldn't work without her hairspray, it was special. Only that hairspray would work against her stubborn hair.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she remembered her first drawing. It was drawer when she had her hair straight like this, not up in the form of two devilish bunts. That was the start of her drawing carrier, of well, if you can call it a carrier. She started to draw and sketch, it was a hobby, a thing she loved to do. She smiled as she remembered it all.

Then that smile turned into a frown.

She almost panicked at the truth that her sketchbook was still at the base. How could she forget it? Because Kid Flash showed up in the middle of the night, she went with him without packing her stuff. Of great! What a genius she is.

Now she had to go back to the base, without anyone noticing, then sneak into her own room and get the sketchbook out from her drawer. They better have not looked!

Jinx hurried down the stairs and was to go out when the sleepy voice of Kid Flash stopped her:

"Where are you going?"

"Em...No where? Just taking a little walk," she answered.

Kid Flash thought for a while.

"Okay..."

Jinx hurried out the door. The sight outside was amazing! Green field, flowers, the warmth of the sunshine, she blue sky with clouds in random shapes, but she did not care. All she cared about for the moment was the sketchbook. It was her life. Her everything! That was the only thing she had left...

* * *

Sorry for short chapter!

Just came back from the tent trip, and this was the first thing I did before even taking a shower! Finx 4ever!

**!**

**VOTE**

**FAN **

**COMMENT**

**!**

_~NPB_


	9. Chapter 9- Just a sketchbook

**Chapter 9**

**Just a sketchbook**

Jinx couldn't prevent the flashbacks, they just had to pop into her mind, showing her the past. She tried to push it aside, but couldn't. It was painful.

The little girl at the age of five crying until her eyes dry, but nothing happening. She looked sadly at the gravestone wishing, hoping, even dreaming of her parents to come back. They wouldn't. Everybody knew that. Even she knew that herself, but she couldn't help but wish! She wished they were back again, all together.

Her mother with pink eyes as hers and blond hair, she died giving her birth. People looked at her as a murder, who killed her mother. If that little girl could choose, she would rather never been born in the first place! She would rather not be in this world, being a curse and jinx to everybody.

They looked at her with ice cold glares and stares, looking at her like she was different. She was never going to be the same, she would never be, from that day she was born she should have known. She is bad luck.

Her father was her light. He laughed as he told her to not think about that, the truth that she was a curse.

"I love you even if you really are a curse, sweetie. Don't listen to those people, it's yourself. It's your choice, you can choose to be whoever you want to. Do not think of the others around you, you are yourself," he told her, and she smiled and forgot.

Who would have known, that later on, two and a half week before she was going to turn five, her father had such a strange death. He died of suddenly slipping and falling from the stairs, rolling down them and suddenly getting a heart attack. Doctors say that it's really strange, to fall down the stairs same time as he got an heart attack. Others says that it's not strange at all.

Because she cursed him.

How would she ever curse that person who loves her? How could she ever do that? She wasn't a jinx, a curse! She was herself! She was who she was. She was her! Repeating didn't help. Trust broke and shattered. It was all her fault. She did it, she jinxed him. She should never have been with anyone, she will only bring bad luck.

Left all alone in the world now, she was. She was all alone. Lonely, she felt lonely. Nothing to do anymore, no wishes, all hope was crushed. At home she finally decided to go through all the stuff her father left, tears rolling down her chin. Guess what she found, a sketchbook.

"Daddy! Look at my drawing!"

"Dear, it's great!"

"Daddy, you know..."

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"You know sketchbooks?"

"Yes, what?"

"I really want one! I love drawing."

"Well, we'll see if we will get you one sometime."

"Thank you!"

The little girl jumped and hugged her father, dreaming of her sketchbook.

* * *

**Finally a chapter!**

**Sorry, it took this long time. I just kind of had writer block (to me it seems more like the was too lazy!). Hey!**

**Well, I can be pretty lazy sometimes, must finally here is the chapter. Slightly different from what I thought, it's a pure flashback chapter! **

**Pretty sad...**

**Anyways!**

**Fan! Comment! Vote! **

**~NPB**


End file.
